The present invention relates to communications circuitry and more specifically to a circuit and method of providing power to an external peripheral.
Various circuits are known for providing power from a computer to an external peripheral. These circuits typically deliver power from a port in the computer. They also deliver power over one of the control lines in the circuits. Thus, delivered power is limited.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a circuit and method of providing power to an external peripheral which comes directly from a power source in the computer. It would also be desirable to provide additionally circuitry which can sense when power is to be delivered.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a circuit and method of providing power to an external peripheral are provided.
The circuit includes first circuit lines which are coupled together and which receive only a first signal from a port in the computer and route the first signal back to the port, second circuit lines which carry second signals between the port and the peripheral device, and a third circuit line carries power to the peripheral device from the computer.
The method includes the step of sending a signal from a port in a computer to a first circuit coupled to the port, receiving the signal by the port from the first circuit, and providing power from the computer to the peripheral device through a second circuit between the port and the peripheral device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a circuit and method of providing power to an external peripheral.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit and method of providing power from a computer power supply to a peripheral.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit and method of providing power from a computer power supply to a peripheral through a serial connection between the computer and the peripheral.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate a separate external power supply for a peripheral.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit and method of providing unlimited power from a computer power supply to a peripheral.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit and method of providing power from a computer power supply to a peripheral using a special cable or cable-like device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide additionally circuitry which can sense when power is to be delivered.